


Cas (i know so original)

by BakerSt_Irregular



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Love Confession, M/M, Season 5ish, happiness, injured!Cas, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakerSt_Irregular/pseuds/BakerSt_Irregular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas shows up in the boys' motel room injured. Dean jumps into action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas (i know so original)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm the only one who edited this so yeah. I probably missed some stuff please be kind.

Sam and Dean were sitting in a motel room in Nebraska cleaning their guns, a comfortable silence between them, nothing but the sounds of metal gun parts moving. Just Dean finished with his pistol they heard the familiar flapping of an angel's wings. He turned around and saw Cas with blood everywhere. He looked as if he were about to fall over at any second. The snarky smile Dean had on fell from his face, he burst over to help the angel. Cas was about to fall when Dean got to him. 

 

“Cas, what happened,” Sam asked worried. He couldn’t answer though, he slumped against Dean. 

 

“Sam, clear the bed,” Dean ordered. Sam obeyed as Dean stripped the bloodstained clothes from Cas. He needed to see if he had any external injuries causing blood loss. He had a large deep cut along his abdomen. Sam finished clearing the bed and went over to the Dean to help him get Cas to the bed. Dean stopped him. 

 

“No, I need you to get the medical supplies, now,” Dean said with an edge in his voice. Sam nodded and started gathering the supplies. Dean lay Cas on the bed and inspected him again to make sure the gash was the only wound. It wasn’t. He had a cut on his shoulder and his hip, they were deep too. Dean’s heart flickered. How could he have not seen them before? Only after his second inspection did he find the angel blade on the ground dripping with blood.

 

“Son of a bitch,” Dean said under his breath as he started trying to clean Cas’s abdomen. Sam came back to the bed and saw the extent of the damage. He immediately started working on Cas’s shoulder. Dean’s heart ached for the angel as he was finishing stitching up his abdomen. He moved to start on his hip when Cas stirred. Dean bolted to his head. 

 

“Dean,” Cas said groggily through the blood in his mouth. His eyes weren’t open but Cas could feel Dean’s presence. Dean gingerly put his hand on Ca’s face, he smiled through the blood. 

 

“Cas,” was all Dean could find to say. As Cas lost consciousness again Dean quickly set back to work, he saw the blood starting to stain through his pants. 

 

“What are you doing?” Sam asked watching his brother undo the other man’s pants. 

 

“I need to get a clear shot at the gash,” Dean said pulling the pants low on the side the wound was on, his heart faltered. “Sam could you please go get food?”

 

Sam wanted to ask what good that would do, but he saw the wounds and the look on his brother’s face. He took the keys to the impala from Dean’s jacket and left. Dean set his jaw and set to work. The wound was deeper that it looked. He hoped that Cas hadn’t gotten anything in there in between here and wherever the hell he was. Wincing, he had to make sure, he put his finger in the wound. He quickly found nothing and set to stitch him up. Halfway through, Cas stirred again.

“Dean,” it kept being the first word out of his mouth. Dean was probably to worried about Cas to even realize this, so he just kept stitching. “Dean Winchester no longer a boy, nor soldier, nor man who lost his mother, just a single man who was loved by an angel.” Dean was cutting the last of the floss when he heard the angel speak this, he froze in place. When he looked up at the angel who spoke he found him smiling through blood. Dean stood in shock, he walked to the sink on autopilot and grabbed a cup of water for Cas. when he turned all he saw was Cas just laying there smiling. 

 

Dean had to pull off Cas’s pants entirely so that they could be washed. The man only had one set of clothes, he kind of needs them. Dean cleaned Cas up, making sure the blood was as gone as he could get and put the covers over Cas up to his chest. Dean grabbed all of the blood stained clothes and put them in a bag, just as he heard the impala roar up. He took the bag outside to Sam. 

 

“How is he?” Sam asked.

 

“Not quite sure, but I’m sure he’ll be alright,” Dean said solemnly. “Could you wash these?” Sam gave him a slightly questioning look but took the bag and set off. Dean went back into the room and saw Cas sleeping with a slight smile on his face. It was that look that made Dean realize how beautiful his best friend was. 

  
Dean went to the bed, he looked around (even though no one was there) and gently lay down next to Cas. He cradled the man lightly as he curled into him. Dean smiled a little bit and tenderly pressed a kiss into the angel’s hair. For that moment, all context of the situation aside, Dean was happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
